Nightmare dreams
by Azrael-00
Summary: ¿Será un sueño o pesadilla? Rin lo sabrá a medida que se sumerja en una serie de aventuras en un mundo donde solo ella es capaz de ver; sus sueños. Sus amigos la guiaran también, solo que ¿Creerán todo lo que ella dice? ¿Rin tendrá de nuevo su vida normal? ¿Entrara el amor a su vida por primera vez? [RinxRei]
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Solo un sueño?

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Notas de la autora: Espero que le guste esta historia, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo, y prácticamente sin inspiración. Sobre el RinxRei es algo que surgió, me encanta esa pareja. Gracias por leer.

Nightmare dreams – Capítulo 1: ¿Solo es un sueño?

Soy de esas típicas chicas que detesta la secundaria; las materias, profesores, escuela y algún que otro compañero de la escuela. No por eso me creo única o especial entre las demás, puedo decir que si tengo gustos que otras no, por ejemplo, mientras otras están pensando en el atuendo que se pondrán para el baile de graduación, yo estoy pensando en mi graduación, como una nueva etapa de vida. Mis padres tienen parientes en América del norte y quieren que vaya a vivir allí luego de graduarme, acepte, por supuesto, ya que es una oportunidad más que única, irremplazable. Mi hermano tenía la misma propuesta en mano, pero él la rechazo, digamos que ya tiene una vida aquí, su novia, su auto y amigos. Solo le falta su casa, siempre le reclamo el hecho de porque no vivo solo y el dice que no sé quiere alejar de lo que más quiere; su familia.

Volvamos a lo que soy yo. Soy la presidenta de mi escuela, gracias a mis altas calificaciones, mi comportamiento con los demás y otras cosas. Muchos se burlan de mi por eso, pero les tengo lastima o simplemente me da igual. De tener amigas, tengo; en la escuela están Miku y Teto, quienes han visto en mi un punto de bondad, cosa que casi nadie en la escuela ve. Muchos suelen ponerme apodos como: "Presidenta bruja, hija del mal, mejor amiga de Satanás" y es que en verdad les aterro. Por el simple hecho de que los regaño o a veces golpeo porque no cumplen con las reglas de la escuela y no mantienen el orden. Es lo que me molesta, porque, como presidenta escolar, me comprometí con el director a mantener el orden y la paz entre todos y cada uno de los alumnos de la secundaria de Vocaloid City, y eso no cambiara.

Ahí estaba Rin, haciendo sus tareas para el siguiente día. Como ningun integrante de su familia le perturbaba o molestaba, siempre hacía sus deberes o estudiaba con la puerta de su habitación abierta, también las ventanas. Mientras escribía y escribía ecuaciones de matemáticas, no se percato de la presencia de su hermano, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermanita, observándola escribir y escribir y seguir escribiendo. Se mareaba de tan solo ver que tan rápido lo hacía. Y allí, sonriendo de costado y como tratando de seducir a su propia hermana, soltó un:

-¿Otra vez haciendo tareas, nerdita?

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Sobresaltada Rin, y un poco ruborizada, cerró sus cuadernos y se paró de su asiento.-

-¿Te asuste? –Volvió a sonreír su hermano, mostrando una mueca victoriosa.-

-¡Lo hiciste!

-Perdón, perdón… solo quería saber que vas a hacer este 14 de febrero, ya que no tienes novio y…

-¡No haré nada, maldita sea! ¡El catorce de febrero es otro día en esta ciudad, y tengo que seguir estudiando, así que si no te molesta! …

-Bien… bien… pero hermanita, deberías de conseguirte alguien para el día de los enamorados, sé que no soy el único que te lo dice y parece raro que te lo diga, ya que soy tu hermano y debo sobreprotegerte, pero que eso no te detenga en tu búsqueda de tu hombre ideal, ¿Si? –Suspiro Len, con su mirada apartada y volteo para ir afueras de su casa.-

El idiota tenía razón, no era el único que le había dicho que debía de conseguirse una pareja para el día de San Valentín, es más, la cabeza de Rin casi explotaba de tantos 'Rin, te conseguí una cita, Rin sal con ese chico, Rin consíguete pareja'. Otra cita más y le hacía a Miku sacar un diez en historia, por más imposible que sonara. Olvidando eso, termino sus tareas y se fue a dormir, con su cabeza completamente en blanco.

Rin no sabía si había despertado, o si seguía soñando. Estaba con su pijama, medias y descalza totalmente y por un consejo de su amiga Miku, sin su sostén, aunque no se le notaba mucho que no lo llevaba, ya que no tenía tantos pechos. Dio unos pasos en el extraño lugar que estaba, y tropezó con una figura desconocida. Tomo su cabeza con una mano y soltó un gemido de dolor, la 'extraña figura' que tenía en frente era una persona… un chico. Idéntico a su hermano, solo que tenía los ojos amarillos, pelo negro y parecía ser algo frío.

-Disculpe, señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? –El pelinegro extendió una mano hacía Rin, poniéndose a su altura y mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.-

-¿L-len? –Decía Rin, mientras tomaba lentamente la mano del chico, con mucho temor o más bien… timidez.-

-¿Len? Esta usted confundiéndome con otro, señorita. Mi nombre es Rei.

-Rei…

-Eso es, ahora ¿Se puede saber qué hace usted en el medio del bosque de Streetred a estas horas de la noche?

-N-no lo sé… yo estaba durmiendo y derrepente estoy aquí… ¡Espera, debe de ser un sueño! ¡Golpéame! –Rin ya levantada del suelo, se le acerco a Rei, respetando el espacio personal y señalo su rostro como objetivo del puño del pelinegro.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué patrañas dice usted, señorita? ¿Ha bebido demasiado licor, a caso? ¿O está usted enferma?

-¡N-no es así! ¡Yo no bebo, ni si quiera tengo edad! ¡Y estoy correctamente bien de salud!

-Bien… la llevare a mi casa para que mi hermana le preste un atuendo y nos iremos al hospital para ver que le ocurre…

-Lo siento, yo no iré a lugares extraños con extraños.

-Conoces mi nombre, y si usted desea quedarse en el bosque en el medio de la noche como presa ideal para los lobos, pues le concedo ese honor.

-¡B-bien, tu ganas!

Y así, Rin siguió al extraño pelinegro, quién iba delante de ella, evitando raíces de los arboles que puedan provocar que tanto él como ella se tropezaran u otro peligro. Y así, llegaron al asfalto, donde encontraron un enorme vehículo estacionado. Rei abrió la puerta de este, señalando a Rin que entrara al mismo, ella insegura, pero decidida, entro al enorme vehículo.

-Ya he llegado, Yuma, puedes llevarme a casa ¿Por favor? –Decía Rei, indicándole a quién conducía el auto.-

-Sin problemas, Rei.

Y así, el vehículo avanzo, lentamente hacía un rumbo desconocido para Rin, quién iba admirando por la ventana del automóvil cada punto del pueblo que pasaba, noto que era un muy bonito, muy diferente de donde vivía, y que tenía un aspecto… digamos 'antiguo', pero si estaba en la misma época que ella, eso se lo podía destacar por el vehículo en que iba y el atuendo del 'caballero' que la estaba guiando justo ahora.

Se detuvieron en una gigante mansión, enorme, más bien. El pelinegro bajo del vehículo y fue del lado de Rin para abrirle la puerta, ella bajo y agradeció por su acción. Entraron a la mansión, Rin se quedo en la entrada, observando que tan gigante era, las gigantografias que había en los muros de ella y los muebles.

-Espere aquí, traeré a alguien que será de ayuda.

-¿A dónde quieres que me vaya?

-No lo sé, una jovencita de su apariencia parece ser alguien bastante traviesa. –Dijo Rei subiendo unas escaleras, alejándose de Rin.-

'Puede que no sea Len, pero en lo de estar intentando ligarme, se parecen demasiado' – Pensó Rin.

La rubia entrelazo sus dedos por un momento y luego comenzó a jugar con ellos, hasta que llegaba a un punto de aburrirse completamente. Pensó y pensó y llego a razonar, en que no pasaría nada si husmeaba un poco. Y se decidió, fue a un pasillo que tenía buena pinta y a su derecha, había una puerta enorme, con un picaporte de oro, al parecer. Rin la abrió lentamente, pero no pudo ver nada ya que estaba completamente oscuro, aun que cerca de allí había un interruptor de luz. Cuando lo encendió, se asombro completamente, libros, libros y más libros, parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Subió unas escaleras buscando títulos de libros, y se maravillo con todo el que encontró, novelas, poemas, investigaciones y otros libros. Y entre sus festejos, pudo escuchar pasos hacía ella, corrió directamente hacía la planta baja de la biblioteca y se dirigió a apagar la luz… pero, ya era tarde. Una chica exactamente igual que ella solo que con el pelo negro y ojos amarillos estaba justo en frente de ella, mirándola divertida, riendo.

-¿Quién es usted, joven?

-¿Rei?

-¿Busca a mi hermano? La última vez que lo vi salió al bosque, dijo que tenía un pendiente y que regresaría enseguida, si quiere podemos esperarlo juntas.

-Eh, no, no es eso, verás yo…

-¿Quieres que te de un atuendo correcto para cuando el venga? ¡Apuesto a que te lo quieres ligar!

-¡N-no es eso!

-Anda, ya, no tengas miedo. Soy Rui, la hermana de Rei. –Dijo la pelinegra tomando a Rin por el brazo, haciendo que la siguiera.-

-¿Hermana?

-¿No te ha hablado de mi? Que descortés de su parte, bien, primero haré algo con tu cabello, luego seguirá tu atuendo.

-P-pero yo…

-Shh, no tienes que ser penosa, ahora estás conmigo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de Rui, la pelinegra sentó a Rin en una confortable silla mientras peinaba su cabello suavemente. Le contaba varias historias de ella y su familia, de su mansión y de donde venían ellos. Cuando por fin termino, Rin pudo admirar que Rui era muy buena respecto al cabello, le había hecho un hermoso peinado con solo un cepillo y su mano izquierda. Le pareció muy buena persona, ya que también le había contado de que el hecho de que la biblioteca sea tan grande, era que tanto a ella como a su hermano les encantaba leer, tenían una pasión respecto a la lectura y más sobre las historias interesantes. Mientras Rin estaba sentada admirando su nuevo peinado, Rei fue a por un vestido amarillo con detalles negros, guantes blancos y unos tacones (no tan altos) color negro. Todo esto, se lo acerco a Rin, quién al principio se negó a colocarse todo eso, pero al mirar a Rui y sus miradas de 'por favor, lo prepare para ti' fue convencida como si fuera por un hechizo, y así fue; Rin salió del vestidor de la habitación de Rui con el vestido y se miraba así misma de arriba abajo, Rui reía al verla, de su escritorio saco un abanico y se lo entrego a la rubia diciéndole que parecía una princesa, Rin solo se sonrojo y agradeció por todo lo que hizo por ella.

Ambas chicas partieron de la habitación a la sala donde estaba Rin al principio y allí estaba Rei, con un rostro que indicaba insatisfacción al ver a su hermana y no a la persona que quería ver, pero cuando vio que su hermana era seguida por Rin, quién casi estaba irreconocible con lo que llevaba puesto, se quedo totalmente perplejo, sin decir nada. Miraba a Rin como si nunca hubiese observado una mujer, hasta que fue interrumpido por su hermana;

-Hombre, relaja tus hormonas.

-Graciosa. Veo que la dama encontró a mi hermana primero que yo.

-¿Ahora soy una dama y no una chica traviesa? –Reía Rin, cubriendo su sonrisa con el abanico que le había prestado Rui.-

-¿Chica traviesa? Que linda forma de tratar a las mujeres, hermano.

-Dos contra uno... –Suspiró Rei.-

El ambiente era agradable, ambas chicas riendo y Rei disfrutando de ver a su hermana gozando linda y agradable compañía, pero fue interrumpido por algo. Uno de sus sirvientes, le hizo una seña que llamo su atención, apuntaba a un reloj que marcaba las doce con ocho minutos. Rei tomo a Rin de la mano y se la llevo fuera de la mansión, al vehiculó donde estaba Yuma, ya listo para conducir al bosque. Rui observo toda la escena con tristeza y se dirigió a la galería, observando a Rin y Rei alejarse hacía el bosque en el auto.

-¿Q-que haces, Rei?

-Es tu hora…

-¿Qué dices?

-Tú no perteneces a este mundo, donde perteneces, estas totalmente dormida y estas por despertar.

-Todo esto… es un…

-¿Sueño? Si lo quieres ver así, si. Rin, tu fuiste elegida para venir aquí, quién sabe para qué, luego de varias noches, lo sabremos. Mientras tanto, yo y Rui estamos a tu cuidado, no dejaremos que nada te pase. Yuma, detente aquí. –El automóvil se detuvo y allí bajaron Rei y Rin, dirigiéndose rápidamente al bosque.-

-E-espera, ¿Volveré aquí cada vez que me duerma?

-Exactamente, cada vez que te duermas, estarás aquí. No te duermes porque quieres, te duermes porque una fuerza te trae aquí y quién sabe qué es lo que esa fuerza quiere. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que conmigo estas a salvo, no te preocupes Rin. No dejaré que nada te pase. Ahora debes irte a casa. –Dijo Rei firmemente, señalando un árbol que estaba en frente suya.-

-¿Q-que se supone que debo hacer con ese árbol?

-Corre hacía el.

-Pero…

-Hazlo.

Cuando Rin corrió hacía el misterioso árbol, noto una luz blanca que se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella y cuando menos lo noto, estaba acostada en su cama, sin su vestido, ni sus guantes ni su abanico. Creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación y apago su despertador dispuesta a comenzar el día.


	2. Capítulo 2:No te duermas por última vez

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

Nightmare dreams – Capítulo 2: No te duermas por última vez.

La mañana de hoy pintaba que el día podría estar bueno, o al menos eso le decía el clima a la rubia, que estaba en el balcón de su habitación que daba a la ciudad. Con su pijama, que era solo una camisa vieja de su hermano que al parecer le dio un buen uso. La brisa acariciaba todo su cuerpo, cerraba sus ojos mientras oía cantar los pájaros y se sumergía en sus pensamientos y claro, en el sueño que por un minuto, le pareció real.

-Rei…- susurro entre suspiros, mientras retrocedía hacía atrás. Para así cerrar la ventana que daba al balcón y comenzar a prepararse para comenzar el día.-

Se coloco su uniforme de la escuela que consistía de una remera color blanco de mangas corta con una corbata color bordo, una falda color blanco y sus zapatos negros. Lavo sus dientes y su cara, peino su cabello y se detuvo un segundo mirándose al espejo, mucho antes de colocarse su típico listón blanco, recordando el peinado extraordinario que Rui le había hecho. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces y volvió a su rutina normal. Cuando recogió su mochila y abrió la puerta de su habitación, noto el silencio que reinaba en su hogar, obviamente su hermano no se había despertado, lo que indicaba que le tocaba preparar a ella el desayuno.

Bajo las escaleras y dejo su mochila cerca de la puerta que daba la entrada de su casa, para poder recogerla cuando saliera junto con su hermano. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar huevos revueltos. Dejo en la mesa dos vasos, uno con jugo de bananas y otro con jugo de naranjas. Ella y su hermano eran totalmente idénticos, y, a la vez, totalmente diferentes en lo que son gustos. Coloco los huevos junto a los vasos, y, ya con el desayuno más que preparado como para comenzar un excelente día, noto que su hermano no había dado si quiera una señal de vida. Suspiro y entre caprichos, subió perezosamente las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de Len. Cuando llego a la puerta, aparte de notar todos las figuras de bananas con gafas de sol o bailando pegadas en ella, vio el típico cartel de "no molestar" que hizo que sus caprichos se transformaran en un ligero, pero fuerte enojo. Abrió la puerta lentamente, encendió la luz… nada. Abrió la ventana de la habitación y observo como su hermano seguía durmiendo… nada. Ya cansada, Rin observó que Len en su habitación tenía una foto donde el salía con su novia y frente a ella, un jarro con una rosa, se asomo al jarrón para ver si tenía agua y afortunadamente, si tenía. Dejo la rosa frente a la foto, se dirigió a la cama de su hermano y vació el jarrón en su cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Despierta bello durmiente, el desayuno esta mucho más que listo y son las siete y veinte. Te doy cinco minutos, eres hombre no te será problema. Si no estás en cinco, traigo la manguera y te doy un baño mañanero. –Dijo Rin colocando de nuevo el jarrón en su lugar, con la rosa pero sin agua. Seguro Len se encargaría de eso.-

-Eres una arruinasueños. –Respondió su hermano refunfuñando.-

-Como sea. –Rin se retiró de la habitación para volver a la cocina, donde tranquilamente comenzó a comer su desayuno.-

'Rin, tu fuiste elegida para venir aquí, quién sabe para qué…'

'…No te duermes por qué quieres, te duermes porque una fuerza te trae aquí, y quién sabe qué es lo que esa fuerza quiere. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que conmigo estas a salvo…'

¿Todo eso era cierto? Terminando su desayuno, Rin llevo lo suyo al lavaplatos y observo que su hermano llegaba lentamente, arrastrándose como si fuera un caracol. Le dijo un buenos días que fue respondido por quejas por una cama mojada. Reía y comenzó a lavar sus platos mientras hablaba de cosas como el clima o como le iba con su novia y demás cosas. Len, por fin terminando su desayuno, dejo su plato en el lavaplatos, pero no los lavo, prometiendo como todo adolescente que los lavaría al volver de la escuela (la mentira más típica que conocía Rin).

Y así los hermanos Kagamine recogieron sus cosas y partieron a la escuela, que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa. Apenas unas tres calles. Al llegar, se separaron, Len se fue con su novia y Rin a por su trabajo en la escuela, al salón del comité estudiantil, que era donde ella reinaba como presidenta. A pesar de odiar a casi media escuela, buscaba el bien por ella. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba…

-¡Rin! –Dijeron al unisonó dos chicas, una cabello verde agua, atado en dos coletas y bastante linda. Otra de cabello rosado, igual atado en dos coletas, solo que algo corto y ondulado.-

-¿Se les ofrece algo? –Respondió Rin, desviando la mirada hacía las muchachas y bajándose los lentes con el dedo índice, como toda una secretaria.-

-Oye, no actúes como una embajadora y eso. Somos tus amigas podrías decir un ¡Chicas! ¡Que alegría verlas!

-Tienes razón… salgan y vuelvan a entrar.

Las chicas asintieron y cerraron la puerta del comité y volvieron a entrar, gritando el nombre de la rubia.

-Chicas, que alegría verlas. –Dijo Rin, sonriendo apenas un poco y sin mostrar si quiera un poco de alegría.-

Ambas chicas se llevaron la mano a la frente y rieron un poco. Se quedaron conversando con su amiga y luego, cuando toco la campana que daba las clases, fueron a ella, llevando a su amiga del brazo. Camino a las clases, una de ellas se detuvo y se comenzó a arreglar el cabello, Rin la observo y le dio dos codazos suavecitos a su otra amiga, Teto, quién observando en quién tenía puesta la mirada Miku y como se arreglaba, elevo las cejas varias veces, insinuando que su amiga estaba preparándose para algo… o más bien para alguien.

-¡Kaito! –Entrando al salón, Teto se dirigió a un chico cabellos azules que estaba sentado sobre la mesa de su lugar en clases, conversando con sus amigos.-

-¡Teto! ¿Cómo has estado? –Respondió el muchacho, sonriéndole.-

-Muy bien ¿Y tu?

La conversación se fue haciendo cada vez más y más larga. Por su parte, Rin y Miku ya se habían dirigido a sus lugares. Rin comenzó a leer un nuevo libro que su madre le había comprado y ella deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, se titulaba 'Bajo la misma estrella'. Miku, observaba a Teto con un aura de enojo que crecía cada vez más. Teto ya lo había notado, por supuesto, pero como chico que le gustaba a su amiga no estaba solo allí, sino que también estaba uno que ella solía observar, se quedo conversando sin si quiera preocuparse por su amiga.

Rin, leyendo y leyendo, notaba cuan maravilloso era el libro y a la vez, cuanto se tardaba la profesora, la campana había tocado ya hace 10 minutos y todavía no llegaba. De pronto, Rin comenzó a notar que el día oscurecía, y cerca de ella, escucho una voz susurrante que decía;

"_**Come little children**__**, **__**i`ll take thee away into a land**__**of enchantment**__**. **__**Come little children**__**, **__**the time come to play,**__**here in my garden**__**of magic."**_

Al instante de escuchar esa melodiosa voz, sintió una pesadez extrema. Cerro lentamente el libro y lo aparto, colocando sus dos brazos sobre la mesa, uno arriba del otro, para así reposar su cabeza arriba de ellos y cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

-Ya ha llegado.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, querida Luka. Tu voz es totalmente hermosa.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras, joven amo. –Dijo una joven de cabellos rosados, hermoso y tallado cuerpo y ojos celestes, tal y como el cielo.-

-No será problema ahora que está aquí. Mírala dormir ¿A caso no es encantadora?

-…

-Anda, ya. No estés celosa, Luka. No sería tan pedofilio.

La joven se cruzo de brazos frente a su propio maestro y mostro un rostro indignado, aún así se disculpo y pidió permiso para retirarse de la sala en donde estaban y el permiso le fue otorgado.

Así, el caballero se quedo contemplando, como la niña con un uniforme escolar, dormía tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones, no quería admitirlo frente a su asistenta, pero ella lucía… lucía como un ángel.

-¡Rui! –Grito Rei, corriendo hacía la habitación de su hermana, quitándose su traje lentamente.-

-¡Hermano!, ¿Qué ocurre? –Respondió su hermana, retrocediendo lentamente, asustada por lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.-

-Rin… vino aquí y está en peligro… puedo sentirlo…

-¿Pero cómo?

-Soy su protector. –Finalizo su hermano, ya solo tenía una camiseta, unos finos pantalones y sus zapatos. Seguidamente, salto de la ventana, mostrando dos alas negras, agitándolas lentamente y dirigiéndose hacía donde suponía que estaba Rin.-

Su hermana no hizo más que quedarse boquiabierta y más que preocupada por Rin. Lo único que le quedaba hacer, era rezar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Extraña

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Nightmare Dreams –Capítulo 3: Extraña.

Rin abrió lentamente sus ojos. Cuando finalmente ambos estaban abiertos como para observar lo que la rodeaba, no sabía si pedir auxilio o simplemente callar. Se encontraba en una sala oscura, ella estaba sentada sobre una alfombra, no podía distinguir el color, ya que obviamente, estaba oscuro. Se puso a pensar un minuto y por su cabeza, se preguntaba miles de veces que demonios hacía en ese lugar, si tan solo hace un rato estaba leyendo un nuevo libro, esperando que el profesor quién se tardaba más de lo usual, entrara y diera las clases.

Suspiro y se aterro al terminar de expulsar aire. Escuchaba pasos dirigirse hacia ella. Empezó a pensar que quizá esta era un buen momento para poner a prueba sus sentidos, y comenzó a analizar la situación; olía a hombre… perfume de hombre, más bien, caballero formal. Se escuchaba una voz algo grave susurrando a otra voz, pero al parecer la otra iba en silencio. No pudo completar su análisis, al ver que las luces de la sala en donde ella estaba, fueron encendidas, y dejaron ver a dos figuras; un hombre pelirrojo, totalmente serio, llevando un traje con detalles rojos. Sonreía de lado mientras contemplaba a la rubia, no apartaba ni un segundo la mirada de ella. La otra persona era una mujer de cabello rosado, la palabra mujer la describía perfectamente, a primera vista, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, su mirada seria, un poco menos que el caballero que la acompañaba y de seguro no era como las demás, seguro que ella tenía algo único. O al menos eso y más cosas te decía esa mujer a primera vista.

-Ya despertaste, pequeña dormilona. –Dijo el pelirrojo, que se acercaba a Rin, hasta un punto de estar completamente frente a frente. Como Rin estaba sentada, este se arrodillo y se puso a su altura.-

-Joven amo, no es momento de jugar. –Interrumpió la mujer, al parecer, enojada.-

-Solo fue por un minuto. Es obvio que no es el momento de jugar, mucho menos con la protectora de los elementos. –Respondió, tomándome de la barbilla y observando cómo mis ojos se abrían hasta su punto máximo. -¿Qué ocurre pequeña? ¿Te doy miedo, a caso? –

-¿Quién eres tú? –Dije temblando apenas un poco, y quitándole la mano de mi barbilla para poder contemplarlo bien, ya que estaba a mi altura.-

-Disculpa mi descortesía. Soy Shion, Akaito Shion.

-¿Shion? ¿Akaito? ¿Eres primo de Kaito o tienes algún parentesco con él? –Le pregunte totalmente extrañada. Llevaba el apellido del chico que le gustaba a Miku. Digamos que llevaban casi el mismo nombre, pero no se parecían en nada. –

-Lamento ofenderla, pequeña, pero no conozco a ninguna persona con ese nombre. Seguro estás hablando de algún humano de tu mundo. –

-¿Humano? –Dije con voz temblorosa, alejándome un poco de él. –

-Admiro tu terror. De seguro cuando despertaste te preguntaste "¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién es este tipo con pinta de pedófilo? ¿Quién es la hermosa mujer que lo acompaña? Si el tipo no es humano, ¿Qué es? –Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su posición, encendiendo una pipa y acercándose a la mujer que lo acompañaba. –Mi nombre, tal parece que te lo has olvidado, te lo diré de nuevo; soy Akaito Shion, un vampiro en busca de el nuevo protector de los elementos, para poder hacer que mi fuerza se fortalezca. –

Vampiro… tenía un vampiro en frente mío en busca de un tal 'protector de los elementos'… pero, hace un momento, antes de que me dijera su nombre por segunda vez como si lo hubiera olvidado (¿Se cree que soy tan idiota por ser rubia?) el me hablo a mi por como si fuera ese protector ¿Qué es lo que tramaba esa cosa frente a mi fumando una pipa como si estuviera en los años de mi padre?

-Joven amo, alguien se dirige hacia nosotros. –Dijo la mujer, desviando la vista hacía una ventana que estaba a mi izquierda, no muy lejos. –

-No dejaremos esta preciada joya a manos de alguien que ni si quiera la puede proteger de un vampiro. –Respondió Akaito, que se estaba dirigiendo hacía la sala principal de su castillo gótico de vampiro. –

La mujer, que ya se había quedado a solas conmigo, me ato las manos y me arrastro hasta otra habitación, que al parecer, era la cocina. Me sentó en una silla, me solto las cuerdas que hacían que mis manos no tuvieran libertad de movimiento, y al segundo, las ato a la silla. También hizo lo mismo con mis pies, todo con una inmensa brutalidad.

-Creo que no te agrado… -Dije como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de dolor. –

-Te haré preguntas, quiero que respondas a cada una de ella con la verdad. Caso contrario… -La mujer señalo a un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa con su mano derecha para que desviara mi mirada hacía el. Lo hice. Apenas mi mirada se fijo en el vaso de cristal, cerró su puño derecho fuertemente e hizo que el vaso explotara, de la nada. –

-… -Me quede totalmente perpleja, observando los cristales en el piso y algunos desparramados por ahí. Alguno que otro había llegado hacía mí, pero solo uno me hizo daño en mi mejilla derecha.-

-¿Dónde están los elementos? –Pregunto caminando lentamente alrededor de la silla en donde estaba siendo interrogada. –

-¿Qué elementos?

-No te hagas la imbécil, no tengo tiempo para estar jugando. (Al parecer perdía rápido la paciencia).

-¿Qué es ese collar que llevas puesto? Es muy bonito –Apunte con uno de mis dedos a un collar que llevaba la mujer de cabellos rosados, era como una cadena que tenía un diamante rojo y resplandeciente en el centro. –

-Aquí la que pregunta soy yo. Dime ¿Dónde están los elementos? –Respondió enojada, con una mano en mi hombro. Me miraba de una manera que parecía estar matándome con sus ojos. –

Por el pasillo, se podían escuchar golpes, ruidos de cosas que se rompían, caían al piso y otros ruidos que no podía reconocer.

-¿Y eso?

-¡¿Dónde están los malditos elementos?!

-¡Te dije que yo no sé de qué me hab… -Fui interrumpida por un portazo, no pude ver quién era, porque apenas si podía girar la cabeza hacía la ventana de la cocina. La mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado total y se dirigió a la puerta donde al parecer, había alguien. –

-¿Qué le has hecho al joven amo? –Dijo a la persona que estaba allí. –

-Le he dado su merecido. No tiene porque hacerse el vampiro serio o vampiro héroe que quiere ser un galán con las adolescentes del otro mundo y robar corazones por doquier. Por dios, el tan solo pensarlo me repugna. Suelta a la dama que está atada a la silla y no te daré problemas.

Esa voz…

-¿Crees que haré lo que tu me di…

La mujer al parecer también fue interrumpida por nada más y nada menos que Rei, no sabía lo que había hecho, solo se escucho que arrojo algo por la ventana. Se dirigió hacia mí y me desató los malditos nudos que cortaban mi libertad, y lo miré embobada. Harían lo mismo si fueran yo, era como una persona normal, solo que con dos alas negras en su espalda. Me explico el porqué de sus alas… era un fénix, un fénix negro con el poder y la obligación de proteger al protector de los elementos… yo. Según él, cada 160 años, nace un humano con el deber de proteger los elementos; Agua, suelo, aire, flora y fauna. Me maraville con cada cosa que decía, era como tener a un escritor famoso en frente mío, leyendo uno de sus libros solo para mí. Cuando nos dirigíamos a su mansión, note que la mujer que me había aprisionado a una silla y tratado de una manera… regular, estaba inconsciente, según Rei, el collar que llevaba hacía que ella obedeciera todo lo que ese vampiro le dijera. La mujer tenía una habilidad que podía ser totalmente peligrosa, pero decidí hacerme cargo. Rei cargo a la mujer en sus brazos. Me pareció un gesto muy amable de su parte, también me pareció tener una pizca de su confianza. Preguntó si el que volara con su forma de fénix completa me sería de molestia. Negué totalmente, con la mujer en sus brazos, ya fuera del castillo, me pidió que me subiera a su espalda. A pesar de que sentí que estaba siendo mucha carga.

Rei comenzó a correr, cada vez más rápido, una brisa nos rodeaba, era una brisa fuerte, tenía un raro color negro. Como era demasiado fuerte, cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, no podía creer lo que vivía… más bien, lo que soñaba, aunque para ser sincera, era totalmente como si estuviera pasando en realidad. Yo estaba montada sobre un fénix que llevaba una mujer en sus garras, e iba velozmente, como toda ave con una adrenalina inmensa.

Cuando aterrizamos, Rei dejo a la mujer en el césped y yo me baje de su… espalda, para al parecer volver a su forma humana. Maldije cada segundo de ese momento; cuando lo hizo, no tenía camisa, y se podía notar su cuerpo totalmente desarrollado; abdominales, bíceps, tríceps… un poco más no hacía un lago de baba. Estaba bueno, tenía que admitirlo. Pero obviamente, no le diría algo así. Sostuvo a la mujer con sus brazos desnudos y su pecho descubierto y sentí unos celos tremendos. Cuando golpeamos la puerta, nos abrió Rui, quién me abrazo y luego cito una mirada totalmente extraña en la mujer que llevaba su hermano;

-¿Haz decidido cambiar a Rin solo por su falta de pechos?

-¡Oye! –Dijimos los dos al unisonó. Solo que yo me senté en un sillón que estaba en la sala, cerca de donde Rei recostó a la mujer, en otro. –

-¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Era una prisionera de un vampiro. Rin se apiado de ella y así es como llego a nosotros. Es poderosa, solo podemos sacar dos conclusiones de esta rara situación; Muerte o suerte. -Dijo seriamente Rei, mientras jugaba con sus meñiques, como si estuvieran peleándose entre sí, con una mirada cansada. –

-¿Muerte o suerte? – Pregunte mientras me acerque a la mujer. No daba rastro de despertar, pero respiraba normalmente. –

-Así es. Muerte; por qué con tan solo una mano podría destruirte. Podría evitarlo, pero quién sabe, quizá sea inútil. Suerte; quizá este en deuda con nosotros ya que le salvamos de un vampiro en busca de mujeres.

-Valla… todo un Edward Cullen…

-¿Qué? –Me pregunto mirándome con sus ojos color igual que el sol y alzando una ceja. –

-Nada… -Dije entre risas, lentamente tocando la frente de la mujer. –

Despertó de la nada. Quité mi mano de su frente, se sentó en el sofá y miro a su alrededor. Suspiro y nos hecho una mirada. Agradeció todo lo que habíamos hecho por ella y nos contó su historia;

-Mi nombre es Megurine Luka. Pertenezco al clan Megurine, por su puesto. Una noche, salí de mi casa, en busca de aventuras, teniendo 16 años. No paso un minuto cuando ese vampiro me coloco esa gema, que provoco ser su esclava por un tiempo, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que ahora tengo 19 años. Pase cosas tan terribles con él… que mejor no quiero contárselas. Si me pueden cumplir otro deseo más, se los agradecería del corazón. Quisiera ir al mundo humano para volver una vida normal. Quiero volver junto a la protectora de los elementos.

-¿Qué nos darás a cambio? –Dijo Rei observándola con seriedad. –

-Lo que sea que esté a mi disposición. –

Rei se paro, se despidió de Luka, besó mi mano y le dijo a su hermana que tomaría una ducha para luego leer un rato o ejercitarse. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, susurró algo que al parecer solo yo pude escuchar;

-Suerte…

Sonreí mientras lo miraba retirarse. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo miraba porque miró hacia atrás unos segundos. No sabía cómo coqueteaban las chicas de ahora, pero en las películas que veía y libros que leía, la mayoría de las mujeres, se despedían de su amado llevando la mano derecha a sus labios, dándole un leve beso a esta y soplando la misma, como si le lanzaran uno. Hice lo mismo que en esas escenas, Rei me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa torcida y continuó su camino. Volví al caso de Luka y le expliqué que junto a Rui y Rei, ella debía de protegerme cuando yo llegara a este mundo… cuando por fin recordé que estaba dormida en la escuela, me despedí rápidamente de Rui, tome a Luka de la mano y salimos corriendo de la mansión como si estuviéramos en un maratón. Cuando por fin llegamos al bosque, cruzamos el mismo árbol que cruce la última vez.

Cuando desperté, Miku seguía observando a Teto con furia y al parecer todavía no había llegado el profesor. Para mi felicidad, Luka había llegado como de sorpresa al salón, estaba debajo de mi banco. Como tenía la vestimenta que llevaba en Streetred (atrevida). Tome la mano de Luka y me la lleve corriendo a la enfermería. Por el camino, fuimos perseguidos por una ola de chicos, los ignoramos por completo, pero, aun así, eran una molestia para ambas. Le dije que se quedará ahí y anuncie al director que tenía una amiga que había sido trasladada, lo convencí de encargarme de los papeles y de ella totalmente y le pidió al personal que me acompañara para poder entregarle a Luka su uniforme.

Cuando llegue con la mujer del personal a la enfermería, Luka estaba cerca de la ventana, contemplando como conversaban, jugaban, coqueteaban y demás cosas las personas.

-Luka, esta mujer se encargara de darte un uniforme como el mío, por su puesto de tus tallas. Así que necesita medirte. –Le dije distrayéndola de su mundo. –

Volteo hacía nosotras y la mujer comenzó a tomarle las medidas. Dijo que enseguida regresaba y regreso más rápido que el correcaminos. Luka se coloco su uniforme sin ningún problema. Tenía que admitirlo, no importa que prenda llevara esa mujer, siempre se vería bien.

Cuando nos dirigimos a mi… nuestro salón, le dije que aguardara en la puerta. Pude ver que el profesor por fin ya estaba ahí, le anuncie que había una nueva esperando ser presentada, para poder así, comenzar su primer día en la preparatoria Vocaloid. Volví a mi lugar, no sin antes colocar un banco cerca de mí para Luka.

-Estudiantes, al parecer no solo tenemos una presidenta del comité que se retrasa. Si no que también tenemos una alumna nueva. Su nombre es Luka Megurine, puede pasar, señorita. –Dijo de mala gana el profesor Gakupo.-

Maldito hombre… si supiera por todo lo que pase… que báh, yo volé en un fénix y el no.

Cuando Luka entro, no solo todos los chicos se quedaron perplejos, también el profesor. Mientras Luka hacía una referencia y se presentaba ante todos, le tome una foto a escondidas a la cara del profesor, que me resulto lo más gracioso que vi en mi vida.

Todos los chicos le dijeron a Luka que se sentaran a su lado, pero ella solo se dirigió amablemente a mi lado, como si la única que le hubiera hecho esa petición era yo.

-Muy bien, basta de escándalos, comencemos con la clase. –El profesor ladeo la cabeza y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. –

'Tengo al profesor en mis manos…' -Pensé. -


	4. Capítulo 4 - La aventura nos aguarda -

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

La canción que está en negrita, tampoco me pertenece, es de David Guetta, los créditos van a él.

**Nightmare Dreams – Capítulo 4: La aventura nos aguarda. **

¿Este día terminaría en algún momento? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que se me hacía cada vez más eterno. Dormí en clases, mis sueños me llevan a un lugar donde dicen que soy 'la protectora de los elementos', de ese lugar vino conmigo una mujer con poderes extraños que me protege en este mundo y en el otro ¿Cómo se infiltrara ella en mis sueños? Fácil, cuando duerma, ella tomara mi mano y ambas nos sumergiremos en ese extraño mundo. No suena como un problema, el verdadero problema es que no tenía donde vivir y seguramente ambas teníamos que dormir juntas para que ella entre segura a ese lugar, para eso… tendría que llevarla a vivir junto a mi familia. Ese es el grave problema, pero no me puse a pensar en eso ahora, si no en todos los papeles pendientes que me quedaron sobre ella ¿De dónde sacaría sus papeles o registro de que ella vive aquí?

Deje de pensar en cosas que torturaban mi mente y me concentré en las horas de clase con el profesor Gakupo, que no paraba de escribir… es decir, eso es normal, pero ¿Qué le ves de normal a alguien que escribe más de tres pizarras en una hora? Todos nos quejábamos, pero él no nos hacía caso, simplemente borraba y escribía, borraba y escribía y así sucesivamente. Cuando por fin sonó la campana, toco decirle a Luka que me iba a la sala del comité escolar a cumplir mis deberes como presidenta, pero se presentaron inconvenientes antes de que me marchara, es decir, dos grandes inconvenientes; Miku y Teto.

-Rin, ¿Quién es ella? –Miku se acercaba más y más a mi junto a Teto.-

-¿Ella? –Señale a Luka. – ¿Ella? P-pues, ella es una nueva amiga… así es, la acabo de conocer y es muy agradable.

-No nos mientas, señorita. Sabemos que no haces amigos con facilidad y que te cuesta hablar. Y ahora estas nerviosa. Anda, ¿Quién es esta muchacha?

Dios mio… ¿También saben cuántas veces voy al baño al día?

-De acuerdo –Suspire. – Ella es una vieja amiga, la conocí a los cinco años. Era una compañera del kínder, se mudó y ahora volvió a su vieja ciudad, pero sus padres no quisieron venir, por eso se quedará un tiempo en mi casa hasta que consiga dinero para tener su propio hogar.

No me di cuenta… pero el salón estaba totalmente vació, solo quedábamos yo, Teto, Miku, Luka y… el profesor, que al parecer escuchaba nuestra conversación detalle por detalle.

-Ah, ¿Es eso? ¡Pues que no sea tímida! Soy Miku y ella es mi amiga Teto. Ambas somos amigas de Rin, es un placer conocerte. –Dijo Miku, mostrando la mejor de sonrisas a la pelirosa, que la miraba con ternura. –

-Bien, chicas, ya que se conocen, ¿Podría dejarles a Luka? Tengo que ir al comité para hacer mis deberes.

-¿Deberes? Pero Rin, no debo perderte de vista. –Solto Luka, deteniéndome, tomándome de la mano sin dejarme avanzar. –

-¿Qué quieres decir con no debes perderle de vista? –Preguntó Teto, con ambos manos en su cintura observando a Luka de punta a punta con plena desconfianza. –

-Ella es un arma mortal para casi todo el mundo, eso es lo que quiero decir.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, Rin, tu amiga te está alagando, responde. –Reía Miku a más no poder. –

Y así, con la cara hecha un tomate, les di la espalda a las tres y me marche al comité. Con el enojó que tenía, no me preocupaba en lo absoluto Luka.

Ya en el comité, me puse a llenar unos papeles de los alumnos mientras me traían más y más. Por la puerta, vi pasar a Miku y Teto lo más contentas, me saludaron y respondí su saludo, pero… ¿Y Luka? Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacía esas dos, les pregunté sobre Luka y me respondieron lo que menos esperaba; "En el salón. El profesor pidió hablar con ella, no nos quedó otra que aceptar, cuando vimos que la charla se iba extendiendo, nos aburrimos y fuimos a por los chicos, pero no los encontramos, regresamos de a ratos, pero siguen hablando". Me dirigí hacía el salón, y ya en la puerta, me asome un poco para ver y allí estaban, ambos conversando, pero… ¿Sobre qué? Observe ambos lados para que nadie me viera, y me dispuse a espiar cada segundo de esa charla.

**-Luka POW-**

Rin volteo cuando escucho mi comentario y la burla de su amiga, Miku. Al parecer, no fue de su agrado. Pero aun así, tenía que seguirla. Una promesa es una promesa. Les comente a sus amigas que debía seguirla y tuve suerte esta vez, no me preguntaron la razón. Dejamos que se adelantara un poco, luego las tres nos dirigimos hacía la salida del salón… pero, cuando yo estaba saliendo;

-Señorita Megurine.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

-Me apetece tener una charla con usted… A solas. –Aclaro el profesor pelimorado, señalando a las amigas de Miku. –

-¿Qué es lo que quiere este hombre? –Susurró Teto. –

-No lo sé, pero estaremos esperándote aquí afuera Luka. No te preocupes. –Finalizo Miku con una sonrisa y ambas salieron afuera. –

Coincidía con la duda de Teto ¿Qué quería ese hombre? No lo sabía, pero como siempre, mi curiosidad siempre me domina. Aun así, no confió tanto en los hombres desde el accidente del estúpido vampiro. Voltee hacía el profesor y me dirigí a su escritorio. Dijo que me sentara en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de mí, pero me negué (aunque insistiera más de ocho mil veces). Comenzó a hablar, un poco nerviosa, me planteo sobre el programa de la materia que el daba, no paraba de mencionar libros, así que me arriesgue a preguntarle;

-¿Usted está enseñando literatura?

-Así es, ¿Cómo adivino, señorita? –Sonrió de costado, mostrando una alegría inmensa. Algo similar a Miku, la amiga de Rin. –

-Pues muy fácil, no para de mencionar libros y libros. –Respondí sentándome en la silla que estaba frente de su escritorio. Cruzando mis piernas, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y mi cabeza sobre el mismo. – Continué, ¿Qué más me tiene que decir? –

-…

-¿Por qué ha de observarme tanto?

-Porque eres bonitas. Y nunca me prive de mirar a las cosas bonitas de este mundo. –Respondió el pelimorado aun mirándome. –

-De acuerdo, creí que esta iba a ser una charla profesional, pero no es así. Le digo algo, no creo para nada en cuentos de hadas, princesas y mucho menos en romance entre profesor y alumna, así que le digo, no intente acercarse a mi más de lo normal, o tendré que acudir a mi fase que no quiero que nadie conozca. –Finalicé acomodándome el cabello, mientras me levantaba de la silla, dirigiéndome a la salida. –

-De acuerdo, señorita Megurine. Como usted diga. –Dijo el hombre quitándose sus gafas y sonriendo mientras veía como me marchaba. –

… Lo odio.

**-Normal POW-**

¿Qué ocurría allí adentro? ¡Demonios! ¡Ya se pasó la hora de clases!, Toca irnos a casa y esa chica no ha sali…

-¡Rin! ¡Perdóname! ¡No sabía que estabas allí! –Luka me sobaba la cabeza mientras con su otro brazo me sostenía de mi espalda. –

-N-no hay problema… no es tu culpa salir completamente enojada de un salón de clases ¿Verdad? ¿Qué ha ocurrido allí dentro, Luka?

-Te lo cuento mientras nos largamos de aquí.

Y así fue. Luka me conto detalle por detalle de su conversación con el profesor, comprendí que le callera mal, pero jamás que un profesor le halla coqueteado. Me reí un poco pero luego me calme ya que Luka me estaba aniquilando con su mirada, prácticamente, lo hacía.

De camino a casa, fui a la biblioteca a por unos libros para estudiar el día siguiente (por más que lo odiara) Luka se quedó allí leyendo unos libros y cuando por fin termine, ambas volvimos a tomar camino. Llegue a casa, no había señales de Len ni de nadie más de mi familia. Subimos a mi cuarto y pusimos en práctica el primer requisito para que Luka se quede en casa; tener un empleo. Pero, primero deberíamos de conseguirle una identificación… cuando le enseñé lo que era una identificación mostrándole la mía y sorprendiéndome, centró sus ojos en mi identificación y una luz celeste la rodeo, luego de la nada salió una igual, pero con diferentes datos. Al parecer, Luka se ingenió con sus poderes para hacer una réplica exacta de una identificación (obviamente, suya). Le preste a Luka un vestido de mi madre color celeste, yo fui por un jean y unas converse y fuimos camino a la ciudad a por un empleo para una mujer de 20 años. Nada. Recorrimos casi toda la ciudad por completo, pero nadie tenía nada para ella…

Decidimos descansar en un bar, que al parecer por el escenario que tenía y toda la iluminación, alguien iba estar allí. Pero no… una mujer subió allí solicitando que alguien subiera a cantar y como de sorpresa, Luka se ofreció de voluntaria. Dirigiéndose al escenario e ignorando el comentario de todo hombre, se subió y comenzó a cantar;

"**You shout it out,****but I can't hear a word you say.****I'm talking loud not saying much.****I'm criticised but all your bullets we could see****. ****You shoot me down, but I get up****…"**

Se notaban dos cosas, esa mujer cantaba hermoso, y sabía inglés bastante bien. Tanto yo, como todos los demás en el bar, se quedaron perplejos ante semejante voz. Termino su canción y una ola de aplausos, gritos y demás cosas, llegaron hacía Luka, que estaba en el escenario, agradeciendo por todo eso. Cuando se dirigió hacia mí, la misma mujer que quería que alguien subiera a cantar, le ofreció trabajo. Estábamos tan de suerte, aceptó por su puesto, con la más alegría que tuvo. Nos retiramos agradecidas por todo y por fin llegamos a dormir… o más bien, a seguir viajando, pero esta vez, a un lugar un poco conocido. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, no me saque nada de lo que tenía puesto (no quería que Rei me viera en pijama de nuevo) y me dormí enseguida. Cuando menos me lo esperé, ya estaba en Streetred. Para mi satisfacción, estaba en la mansión de Rei y Rui. Comencé a gritar sus nombres, Luka aún no había venido al parecer, busque por todos lados cuando por fin encontré a Rui. Me dijo que Rei estaba por el pasillo y que valla con él ya que ella estaba a punto de darse un baño. Asentí y fui a buscar a su hermano por el pasillo, de arriba, de abajo, de todos los lugares de ese inmenso lugar. Cuando lo encontré por fin, apenas si tenía una toalla que le cubría su… ¡Eso!

-Que agradable sorpresa. –Dijo sonriéndome de manera seductiva, al parecer. –

-Y-yo… lamento esto ¡Mejor me voy! –Voltee y tome envión para retirarme… lejos de él. –

-¿Ya te vas? Oye, apenas has venido. –Me agarro la mano y la acerco hacía el, sin darse cuenta que hizo que con mi mano tocara sus… abdominales. –

-¡N-no es eso! ¡Lo que pasa es que!..

-¿Si?

-Yo… no… siento mí… -Perdí la conciencia lentamente, pero antes de caer en un sueño entro de otro sueño, pude notar como alguien me sostenía para no tocar el suelo… ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que el presumido de Rei. –

Cuando desperté, tenía un trapo húmedo sobre mi frente y Rei estaba en frente mío. Podía escuchar los susurros de alguien pidiendo ayuda… ese alguien era Luka. Pedí indicaciones de donde estaba, pero al parecer ni si quiera ella lo sabía. Lo peor de todo, era que estaba hablando sola y por supuesto, Rei creía que el desmayo me dejo cuerda. Pero no fue así, Luka me relato lo que le ocurrió cuando se durmió; fue a parar cerca del bosque, caminó un poco y observo un cartel de madera que lucía algo viejo, en el cartel decía "Venomania". Cuando continuó caminando, se encontró con una mansión y creyó que era la de Rei, pero se encontró con un montón de mujeres atraídas por un solo hombre, quién cuando notó su presencia, le ofreció quedarse allí. Las mujeres esas, eran atraídas a ese extraño por un extraño hechizo, según Luka.

Todo esto, se lo conté a Rei, y cuando termine, se pudo notar un aura de furia rodeándolo. Él me dijo que se trataba de un tal "Duque de Venomania". Que formo un pacto con el demonio para que cualquier mujer que pisara su castillo cayera a sus pies. Continuo diciéndome que no era seguro que yo fuera a acompañarlo a rescatar a Luka, pero como amiga de ella era mi deber, así que insistí, hasta que logre convencerlo. Antes de que fuéramos a esa tal "Venomania" Rei me enseñó a controlar uno de mis poderes sobre los elementos; el viento. Forme una clase de escudo, que era imposible de ver, al parecer también era imposible de atravesar.

Salimos de la mansión y Rei ya hecho un fénix y yo montada sobre el, tomamos vuelo para rescatar a Luka y al parecer, comenzar a entrenarme.


	5. Capítulo 5: Estas enamorada

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

**Nightmare dreams – Capítulo**** 5: Estas enamorada. **

El camino hacía esa tal 'Venomania' era eterno, al parecer, pensaba Rin. Pero era lindo volar, no en un avión, si no, en un fénix. Su vista se perdía por cualquier parte, el cielo, la tierra, las nubes, el poder rosar las nubes con sus dedos era una sensación única y, por más que fuera un sueño, se sentía… tan real. Gozaba tranquilamente del viaje cuando recordé que Luka estaba en peligro, en mi mente, solo pedí que llegáramos lo más rápido posible ¿Quién sabe la clase de peligros que nos encontrarían en ese lugar?

Por fin, aterrizaron. Rei volvió a su forma humana y antes de que se adentraran más al bosque para llegar al supuesto hogar del gran Duque de Venomania, tome unas clases con mi nuevo profesor de entrenamiento de elementos, Rei. Rin podía que deteste la escuela y los profesores, pero cuando él le enseñaba, sentía que hasta tenía un pase directo a la universidad. No se perdía en nada de lo que me decía, seguía todas sus enseñanzas al pie de la letra. Y cuando lo teórico termino, comenzó lo práctico… al parecer, el primer elemento a manejar fue el viento, según Rei, se podía empezar fácilmente con eso.

-Muy bien señorita, muéstreme lo que ha aprendido, por favor. –Dijo alejándose de mí un poco. –

-De acuerdo. –Notando la distancia de él, comenzó con lo que me dijo; di un leve salto y mientras estaba en el aire, la rubia susurro para sí misma 'Wind'. –

Rin llevaba más de un minuto en el aire, y ni si quiera había tomado tanto envión como para saltar, hasta que note que un pequeño remolino se había formado debajo de sus pies. Rei la observaba fijamente y prosiguió con sus enseñanzas; la ráfaga de viento, la brisa de invierno, ventisca silenciosa y otras técnicas como para defenderme. Según él, no era todo, eso era solo como para empezar, pero al parecer, sirvió. Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que dejaba de… volar? Rei le explicó, también, que la habilidad de volar en el elemento del viento, consistía en los aplausos; dos para volar y uno para dejar de hacerlo. La chica aplaudió una vez y cayó al suelo, obviamente no se esperaba algo como eso. Cuando cayó, se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se sobo un rato. Cuando se dispuso a levantarse, Rei ya estaba ahí, en frente de ella, tendiéndole la mano y mirándole divertido;

-Con esa cara de niña que ha perdido su dulce, me matas, pero no es tiempo para eso. Tenemos que salvar a Luka. –

-Eh… si. –

Y así, con Rin ya firme, dieron camino hacia la mansión del Duque de Venomania. Al llegar, se quedaron contemplando cada punto de la mansión (por fuera) lucía como una 'mansión victoriana' al estilo colonial y a la vez un poco tenebrosa. Rin y Rei, ocultados en un arbusto cerca del lugar, notaron como una mujer lentamente se acercaba a las puertas de la mansión, las cuales eran abiertas y cerradas de un ruidoso portazo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo la rubia, asustada por lo que vio. Llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas. –

-Ese, querida, es a quién aquí llamamos el 'Duque de Venomania'. No sabemos por qué, pero desde su adolescencia vive en este castillo que quién sabe de dónde y cómo lo obtuvo. Lo que se sabe, es que se roba los corazones de las mujeres de los pueblos con una simple mirada, esto hace que las doncellas escapen de sus hogares y se dediquen a pasar su vida con un completo mujeriego. Lo que significa, que en esta situación…

-Peligro… -Comentó Rin, sin dejar terminar la explicación del pelinegro. –

-Exactamente. Por eso, ahora haremos algo de lo que seguramente me arrepentiré toda la vida. Pero por el bien de Luka y el tuyo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. –Sin más, Rei se tiro encima de Rin y se acerco lentamente hacía su cuello. El la abrazo acariciando su espalda lentamente, cuando comenzó a quitarle su remera con delicadeza, pero fue detenido por la rubia. –

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Y más en una situación como esta! ¡No podemos hacerlo! ¡Y es mi primera vez, yo no estoy lista! Sobre todo… ¡No quiero que tengas mi primera vez! –Protestaba Rin, totalmente sonrojada, observando a los ojos a Rei con lágrimas en ellos, pero como era un poco orgullosa, no había derramado ni una sola. –

-¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando? Te quitare tus ropas para que puedas prestármelas para hacerme pasar por una mujer y ver qué es lo que trama ese insolente. –Por lo alto que sonaban las protestas de la chica, Rei le cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra, le hacía una seña de silencio. –

Y así, Rin totalmente avergonzada, se fue detrás de un árbol, quitándose sus ropas y quedándose en ropa interior. Rei se coloco las ropas de la rubia rápidamente y le entrego las de él a ella. Cuando ambos estaban disfrazados, el pelinegro le explicó que por nada del mundo entrara a ese lugar, el volvería con Luka y se marcharían. Rin asintió, y así, Rei se alejo más y más de ella, dejándola completamente sola.

* * *

El chico no podía creer lo que hacía, vestido de mujer para ligar a un hombre. Odiaba hacerlo, pero si era para salvar a quién protegería de su guardiana si algo le sucedía a él, lo haría. Por fin, ya en la puerta de entrada de la mansión, adornada con una manija de leones dorados, que al parecer, servía para golpear la misma. Golpeó dos veces y no recibió respuesta, simplemente a los cinco minutos, las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Entró tomándose ambas manos y caminando despacio hacía adentro con su mirada baja. Cuando dio apenas unos pasos, la puerta se cerró de un portazo, como anteriormente lo había visto con su compañera. Noto varías presencias rodeándolo, pero no les hizo caso, ya que no parecían ser peligrosas, más bien, lucían como un montón de almas en pena. Una figura firme se topo en su frente, tenía una mirada perversa y una sonrisa que reflejaban lo mismo que sus ojos. Llevaba puesto un traje color morado, con adornos de casi el mismo color, botas y su pelo atado en una coleta (obviamente, este tipo no era una mujer. Lucia más masculino de lo que creen). Le tendió la mano al chico que se disfrazó como una chica, y sin que su sonrisa se borrara, le dijo;

-¿Te perdiste, a caso, pequeña dama?

-Yo… llevo horas deambulando por el bosque, lo único que he encontrado es este bosque, no quería interrumpir en su vivienda señor, mejor me marcho. Disculpe las molestias y mi atrevimiento. –Dijo Rei, intentando actuar como toda una señorita desesperada. –

-Tranquila, pequeña dama. Te puedo prestar un cuarto por esta noche. Mis damas te prestaran un vestido que te quedará perfecto mientras yo atiendo otros asuntos, ¿Qué dices? –

-Yo… a-acepto.

Sin más, Rei fue guiado por un montón de chicas bonitas, con vestimentas que hacían que lucieran más hermosas de lo que eran. Volteó un momento para ver lo que hacía ese duque y pudo ver a Luka sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono y a ese mujeriego acercase a ella como un lobo dispuesto a devorar a su presa. Sin más, empujo a las damas que lo acompañaban para que fueran más rápido, y cuando llegaron a la habitación, las encerró y sigilosamente corrió a por donde había visualizado a Luka.

Por otra parte, la pelirosa, supuestamente estaba sentada en el trono del duque. No le tomaba tanta importancia, ya que solo quería irse de ahí. Veía con repugnancia todo lo que había en ese lugar, menos las mujeres. Así es, el Duque también le causaba asco. Cruzada de brazos y piernas, desviaba su mirada y no se enteraba de que un lobo estaba acechándola, para así decirlo;

-¿Es que vas a hacer eso por siempre? –Reprocho soltando un suspiro. –

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que te enamores de mi, mi querida dama. Eres la única que ha tardado más de un segundo en hacerlo. Por eso y más cosas, tú eres mi preferida. –Dijo el duque, ya en frente de Luka. –

-No te acerques ni un centímetro más o te desfiguro la cara. –Amenazó la pelirosa, cansada de las palabras del hombre. –

-¿Por qué es que eres tan fría? Anda, sabes que en el fondo sientes cariño por mí. –Tomó el mentón de la mujer y obligo a que le besara. Y así se mantuvieron por un buen rato. – ¿Lo ves? No rechazaste eso. –

-Es por tu pacto… mi magia rechaza un poco tu encantamiento, pero no del todo…

-Tú eres más interesante de lo que creí. Debes de ser solo mía, justo ahora. –Cargó a Luka delicadamente, y mientras lo hacía, la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. –

-¡¿Qué es lo que te crees que haces?! –Grito Rei de lejos, acercándose rápidamente al duque quien aparto suavemente a su mujer. –

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó seriamente el hombre. –

-¡Qué demonios te importa! ¡Devuelve a Luka a la normalidad, maldito mujeriego! –Grito Rei, soltando un aura color azul. –

-¿Rei? Oh, pero si tu eres el joven de la doncella Zatsune ¡Zatsune! ¿Quieres bajar, por favor? –El duque se volteo un poco y dirigió un grito hacía un pasillo, donde lentamente apareció una joven con su cabello negro, atado en dos coletas, un vestido color negro y detalles rojos en el. –

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo, mi querido amo?- Dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia ante el dueño de la mansión, que parecía ser su amo. –

-Rei, te aseguro que esta chica te ha extrañado más de lo que tú crees ¿Qué tal si deshago mi magia con ella a cambio de que tú me des a Luka?

-… -Rei no se quedo totalmente sorprendido. Un impulso de desesperación lo obligaron a ir a abrazar a Zatsune, pero esta rechazó el abrazo, creyéndolo un completo extraño. –

-Oye, no te sobrepases con mis damas. –Reprocho el hombre, quién fue a abrazar a la pelinegra, que al parecer, Rei anhelaba. –

-Gracias, amo. Usted siempre me da lo que necesito cuando lo necesito. –Dijo la chica felizmente, respondiendo al abrazo del hombre. –

-Suéltala…

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? –Dijo el duque, separándose del abrazo de la joven y volteando a mirar hacía todos lados. –

-¡Ráfaga de viento! –Una correntiada arraso con la mansión del duque, haciendo que cayeran algunas decoraciones y las damas que estaban allí, se alteraran un poco. –

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… no solo más invitados, si no que es nadie más que la guardiana de los elementos. Tsk… -Resoplo el hombre, quitándose su abrigo y sacudiendo su ropa un poco. –

-He visto los ojos de Rei en los momentos que observo a esa chica… la quiere, o eso parece. No me gusta que robes mujeres porque si, a Luka tampoco le gustaría eso, ¡Ella dijo que no quería saber más con los hombres! ¡Vivió terribles cosas con un hombre, tú no sabes nada de ella, ni de las que viven aquí! ¡Te odio! –Dijo gritando, Rin y dando un salto fuerte hacía el suelo. Lo que hizo que se ilumine todo el castillo del duque. De toda la mansión Salió un bello resplandor, que indicaba que el pacto del duque, había sido roto. –

-Tu… ¿Qué demonios? –El hombre presenciaba como cada una de sus mujeres se retiraba huyendo de sus castillos menos su rival, Luka que estaba desmayada y Zatsune, que estaba abrazando a Rei. –

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer. –Rin se acerco a Luka y la despertó de unos leves empujones. Cuando la pelirrosa despertó ya no sentía deseos de obedecer al pelimorado, todo lo contrario. –

-¿Podemos marcharnos, profesor? –Pregunto la pelirosa al 'duque' que la contemplaba de pies a cabeza. Luka aún tenía el vestido que las mujeres le habían puesto y una rosa color celeste (muy raro, pero no lo era en Streetred). –

-Tu… como lo… -Averiguo todo con un simple vistazo, Gakupo-sensei. –Explico Luka. –

Rin sorprendida de que el profesor también estuviera y pudiera entrar en sus sueños, se quedo sorprendida unos minutos pero luego, accedió a aceptar las disculpas de su profesor (a cambio de que le ponga unas notas buenas en los siguientes exámenes). Luka no hizo lo mismo. Aún así se marcharon, despertando y volviendo de nuevo a su mundo.

Sin embargo, allí todavía quedaron Rei y Zatsune. Abrazados y la chica llorando como loca, rogando una y otra vez el perdón de el joven. Rei simplemente la apretaba más a él haciendo que quedaran totalmente pegados. Luego de unos minutos… media hora o quizás ya una hora, ambos decidieron irse a la mansión de Rei para poder quedarse allí y vivir tranquilamente como lo habían planeado. En el camino, Zatsune disfrutaba del vuelo, mientras cantaba para alegrar un poco las penas y olvidar lo que había pasado en Venomania. Rei, con su sentido del oído más desarrollado, sentía cada melodía de la chica como si fuera la mejor música que hubiera presenciado.

Al llegar a la mansión Rui se impacto con toparse a la novia de su hermano, que supuestamente había desaparecido una noche hace 3 años. Aún así, la abrazo y charlaron durante unos minutos. Luego, Rei se llevo a su chica a su habitación, para así poder dormir y estar listos para perder juntos, proteger a la protectora de los elementos. Aunque Rei más bien, quería proteger a Miku Zatsune y a Rin.

¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué Rei se quedo así cuando la vio? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Rin, que apenas podía peinar su cabello en la mañana. Agradecía a todos los dioses que era sábado y tranquilamente se quedo reflexionando en su cama. Estaba orgullosa por la habilidad que desarrollo mientras estaba enfrentando a su profesor, pisar el suelo y liberar un pacto con el demonio no cualquiera lo hace, por otro lado ¿Por qué sentía celos de la chica por la que Rei se perdió por un momento? Ella casi ni si quiera sabía que lo que eran esa clase de sentimientos, y hablar de eso con sus amigas, era como una bomba. Se volteo y a su derecha tenía la solución a sus problemas;

-¡Luka! –Grito la rubia lanzándose sobre la pelirosa. –

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó la mujer, extrañada de la acción de la joven. –

-Bueno… veras, ¿Has visto la chica que estaba con Rei?

-Si. –Asintió Luka, mientras se quitaba a Rin de encima, para poder peinar su cabello. –

-Veras… creo que desde que se abrazaron con tanta energía y desde que Rei se volvió algo tonto por ella, estoy sintiendo algo de envidia por ella ¿Es normal? –Pregunto Rin, mientras jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente. –

-Rin.

-Dime.

-Estas enamorada. –Dijo la pelirrosa volteándose a Rin y señalándola con el peine. –

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!


	6. Capítulo 6 - Felicidad

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Nightmare Dreams – Capítulo 6: Felicidad.

Rin estaba en el balcón de su habitación. Inhalando y exhalado para ver si por lo menos el aire puro de la mañana de un sábado podía cambiar su humor, o al menos, sus pensamientos. Consiguió encontrar la paz, mediante una suave brisa que lograba sentir y el canto de los pájaros. Toda esa paz logró ser interrumpida por su hermano, que entro a la habitación de ella, sin tocar, sin avisar. Solo abrió la puerta como si estuviera desesperado buscando algo que perdió o como si fuera el fin del mundo, lo peor, es que cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Luka, peinándose el cabello frente a la mesa tocadora de Rin, mientras tarareaba una canción, mucho más que tranquila. Aclaremos, que él no sabía que ella estaba viviendo junto a ellos. Lentamente, su hermano se dirigió a la mujer que estaba tarareando y antes de que lograra tocarle el hombro, Luka pareció presentir que alguien iba a atacarla, por lo que se volteo rápidamente hacía él, tomo su brazo y lo acorralo en la pared.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas?! –Exclamo la mujer, presionando al muchacho cada vez más en la pared, lo que hacía que la mejilla de este, se notará un poco más de lo usual. –

-E-esh lo que me gudtadia preguntarte. –Apenas podía hablar el rubio, su rostro se veía mucho más que gracioso. –

-¿Luka? ¿Len? ¡Len! ¡Luka! ¡Suéltalo Luka, el es mi hermano! –Soltó Rin, totalmente nerviosa por la futura reacción de su hermano y la escena que se encontró. –

Todo había acabado, era el fin del maravilloso cuento de hadas que estaba teniendo Rin. O al menos eso creía. Separo a Luka de Len y invento un falso cuento de la pelirosa; "Ella es una compañera que, por desgracia, tiene a su padre inundado de deudas. Le quitaron la casa, el padre huyó y la dejo sola. Me ofrecí a que viviera con nosotros y pues, no puedes oponerte simplemente porque soy la mayor". El chico, sin creerse todo lo que le dijo su hermana, se acomodo su camisa, que fue totalmente desordenada por Luka, que lo ataco agresivamente y se retiró de la habitación, sin decir nada. Rin, totalmente preocupada por la reacción de su hermano, porque a pesar de ser su hermano menor, él era quién la protegía, hasta era capaz de dar toda su vida por el bien de su hermana. Empezó a pensar tanto en los viejos tiempos que vivió con su hermano, cuando ella y él apenas eran unos bebés, bendecidos por las campanas que marcaron las doce del medio día, así es ellos nacieron juntos un hermoso día soleado, no había rastros de nubes. Su madre dijo que ambos nacieron con el cabello rubio por el radiante sol y ojos celestes por el hermoso cielo despejado que no mostraba ni una sola nube. Rin y Len eran muy unidos, tanto de unidos, como de grandes, y, aunque se pelearan, ellos se querían con todo el corazón.

Luka, grito tantas veces posibles el nombre de Rin para despertarla de sus pensamientos, hasta que por fin, lo logró. Por su lado, ella pensaba que su hermano, era una persona de sentimientos débiles. Ya que, según ella, los humanos, monstruos, vampiros, o demás criaturas, enfrentan los problemas frente a frente, dando todo de ellos, la acción de quedarse callado y marcharse le pareció demasiado débil. Pasaron los minutos o quizá horas, hasta que por fin, Len ingresó a la habitación de Rin, cuando la rubia quiso abrazar a su hermano, rogándole desde el fondo de su corazón perdón, este abrazo le fue esquivado, porque Len corrió hacía Luka, solo para darle la bienvenida a la casa y mostrándole un pequeño (gran) listado que hizo con tareas que ella tendría que hacer para poder así, quedarse sin deberle a nadie. Luka recibió la nota con una sonrisa amable, y al comenzar a leerla, ella acompañada de Rin, comenzaron a mirarle con un aura que demostraba bastante enojo. Y así lo siguieron por toda la casa.

**La lista decía:**

**Deberás de ser la maid de Kagamine Len.**

**Dormirás con tu traje de maid, te bañaras con la puerta abierta y dormirás en la habitación de tu amo. **

**Escucharas más al rubio inteligente que a la rubia caprichosa.**

**Dirás siempre y con un tono tímido; "o-oh, amo, que bien se ve…" **

**Mientras tanto, en Streetred…**

Rui despertó con todos sus cabellos alborotados y sus ojos rojos. La causa de esto, fue que la noche anterior, apenas si pudo dormir. Su hermano y Zatsune al parecer se 'divertían jugando a la guerra de almohadas en la alcoba de arriba de su habitación'. Con las pocas energías y el mal humor que la poseía, la joven de ojos amarillos se dirigió a la habitación donde Rei y su novia jugaban a los cariñositos. Ella no acostumbraba a tocar la puerta cuando estaba con su hermano, y eso es lo que hizo cuando llego a la habitación. Abrió sin si quiera preocuparse un segundo por tocar la puerta, por suerte, no se encontró con ninguna escena traumante, solo estaba su hermano abrazando a Miku y esta abrazándolo a él, ambos tapados por las sabanas. Rui suspiro y contempló la escena romántica por unos segundos, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta un pasillo que había en el segundo piso, donde había una enorme ventana con un gran balcón. Pero, el objetivo de ella, no era el balcón, si no, el techo de la mansión donde vivía. Abrió las ventanas y las cerro despacio para no provocar tanto ruido o alboroto alguno que pudiera despertar a la pareja y comenzó a trepar para subir al techo. Acostumbraba a trepar, le encantaba la vista del anochecer y del amanecer, pero digamos que la noche la cautivaba más. No solo por el hecho de que sea hermosa, si no por el hecho de quién hacía la noche; la leyenda cuenta, que en Streetred, hay príncipes, guardianes, protectores y casi todo tipo de magía. Pero los más importantes, son las realezas del día y la noche, ambas se odian a sí mismas, pero nunca han peleado o discutido, solo se odian, es todo. El secreto de los hermanos Kagene, era que ellos eran los príncipes del sol de esta era, mientras que no conocían a los príncipes de la luna o la noche, para así verlo.

Volviendo al tema, Rui, a punto de llegar a su objetivo, se lastimo la mano con un objeto que al parecer, había en el tejado, haciendo que se soltara de donde estaba agarrada y comenzará a caer; "¿Es este mi fin?" –Pensó.

-No pasará mientras yo viva, princesa. – Dijo una voz, impulsándola al techo. –

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" –Pensó extrañada y abrazando a la chimenea. – Cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos marcaron un reflejo de un extraño color blanco. Se quedo hasta que por fin, la noche se estaba acercando, contemplando las estrellas, la luna, constelaciones y demás cosas que le encantaban de la noche -"¿Por qué demonios nací en Solaria?". – Finalizó la pelinegra, suspirando y contemplando la noche en silencio. –

**Volviendo a Vocaloid City**

Luka se quedo regañando a Len, mientras que Rin, volvió a ahogarse en sus pensamientos sobre una persona; Rei ¿Por qué el? ¿Cómo es que podía enamorarla en un día? ¿Se había enamorado? ¿Qué clases de sentimientos eran estos?

-¡Odio al amor! ¡Lo odio!, ¡Lo odio!, ¡Lo odio! –Protestó, golpeando la mesa varias veces. –

-¿Rin? –Dijo Luka acercándose lentamente hacía la rubia, arrastrando a el hermano de esta con la mano izquierda. –

-No pasa nada… puedes continuar con tu tortura. –Respondió Rin, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cabeza en ellas. –

-Sabes, no puedo tener el poder de detector de mentiras, pero sé cuando una niña enamorada está en sus tiempos de frustración. – Comento Luka, alzando su dedo índice y guiñándole a Rin. –

-Luka… te haré un resumen… ¿Tu crees en el amor?

-Uf… vale… mira, yo he pasado por situaciones tan terribles, y antes de eso, tampoco le tenía tanta fe al amor, pero desde mi punto de vista, el amor no existe, solo existen los pervertidos que quieren tocarte y manosearte. Lo único que existe es el querer y puede ser que haya alguien más allá del querer. Eso es para mí, el amor. –Asintió la pelirosa, retirándose de la sala, arrastrando a Len hacía su habitación para continuar con su tortura. –

Lo que Luka dijo, provoco en Rin, un tsunami de pensamientos ¿Estaba mal enamorarse? No quería tener un cuento de hadas, tampoco quería terminar como Romeo y Julieta, ella solo buscaba… agradarle a Rei… lo suficiente como para que este llegara a… ¿Quererle? Quizá. Pero ¿Y Si Rei estaba con otra, y su amor no le correspondía? No… a ella no le importaría eso. Rei, a simple vista, le agradaba lo bastante como para que deseara que fuera totalmente feliz. Digamos que, cuando Rin llego a Streetred, comenzó a sentirse una carga tanto como para él y su hermana, quienes estaban encargados de cuidar a "la protectora de los elementos". Lo único que ella deseaba para todo el mundo, era que fuera feliz, si sonreían, lo hagan sinceramente, no mostrando una sonrisa falsa. Era lo que más odiaba, la tristeza disfrazada de felicidad, buscaba en todas sus amigas, la felicidad, que demostraran que así lo eran y por eso y más cosas, Rin era una persona muy agradable.

**Si Rei estaba con otra y era feliz, ella lo sería ¿Por qué? Porque ella llego primero, porque… si él era feliz, Rin también lo era.**

A la hora de la siesta, Rin continuó leyendo su libro, recostada en el sofá y sin darse cuenta, se durmió. Adentrandose de nuevo en Streetred. Cuando menos se lo espero, Luka ya estaba a su lado, en el bosque. Luka y Rin se dirigieron a la mansión tranquilamente y cuando llegaron, se encontraron con quién menos lo esperaban; su profesor y Rei cuestionándolo. A un lado, lejos de esa escena, estaba Zatsune, asustada, ya que ese hombre… hizo lo que quiso con ella. Luka se acerco rápidamente y también comenzó a interrogarlo, haciendo que la escena se vuelva graciosa para Rin, quién soltó una adorable risa, que, cuando fue escuchada por Rei, este le guiño el ojo y le sonrió de costado para volver a cuestionar al pelimorado. Rin se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, sin esperarse que Zatsune se encontrara a su lado cuando su mirada fue desviada.

-Protectora tonta… ese hombre es mío. Ni una niña estúpida como tú, ni nadie podrá quitármelo. Y si lo intentas… -Zatsune acerco su mano al mentón de la rubia, y de la nada, sus uñas crecieron a un tamaño impresionante y sus ojos pasaron de rojo a un fuerte carmesí. –

Rin, por su parte, no hizo más que partir hacia la habitación de Rui para poder cambiarse por algo que le sea más cómodo por las ropas que llevaba.

Mientras tanto, Luka, Rei y Gakupo llegaron a un acuerdo; Gakupo también protegería a Rin, pero, en el mundo real. Si alguien intentaba acercársele a la rubia, la defendería sea lo que sea. No se le haría difícil ya que era un samurái. Y así ya tenían a tres en el equipo. Rui no contaba, ya que Rei siempre quería que su hermana este a salvo. Unos minutos después, Rin volvió a la sala, con un hermoso conjunto; un pantalón corto color negro con un tirante amarillo, una camisa blanca con una corbata amarilla y zapatos blancos. Corrió hacia Luka y la alejó de su profesor, ya que para ella, el solo contacto visual con el profesor, era el contacto visual con el diablo. Gakupo llevo una mano a la frente por el comentario de la rubia, mientras que Luka reía y acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia. Rei y Zatsune, por otro lado, cometían sus cariños en frente de Rin, cosa que le provocaba mala espina por lo que le había dicho anteriormente, Zatsune.

Rin dejo a solas a Gakupo y a Luka, quienes no lograron charlar, ya que Luka le tenía un odio inmenso al pelimorado. La rubia se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión, en el camino, Rei quizó tomar la mano de Rin, pero Zatsune lo impidió, forzándolo a que se besaran, distraído y confundido a la vez, Rei respondió al beso de su pareja. Rin, por su parte, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una pequeña carta que decía;

"**Gran baile de máscaras para celebrar la llegada de nuestra nueva protectora de los elementos. Mañana, domingo desde las ocho de la noche hasta media noche, deberán asistir al palacio de Vermuhi toda realeza y/o ciudadano de Streetred. La única condición, es asistir con máscara. Agradecemos su atención.**

**Reino de Streetred."**

Continuará…


End file.
